Where You Lead, I will Follow
by IBWriter
Summary: Once upon a time meets Gilmore Girls! Regina and her son Henry and the crass but lovable waitress at the diner, Emma Swan. Will include other characters as well.


Fall in Storybrooke is a beautiful time. The most beautiful as far as Regina's concerned. The leaves are just starting to turn red and the wind is picking up slightly. Not too much, but just enough for a light sweater or jacket. She sits in her usual booth, sipping her coffee and checking her watch. Her hours as a deputy mayor tend to be crazy, so she relishes the days she can leave early and meet Henry after school at Granny's. She frowns as she checks her watch. Her son as usual is a few minutes late. She shakes her head in fond exasperation. While he inherited her eyes, mouth, cheeks (his entire face, really), her 12 year old son was far more whimsical than she ever was. A trait, she thought dryly, that was all Daniel. He likely stopped at the park to take pictures of the fall colors with his new camera or lost track of time reading a book.

She looks up at the counter and sees the new blonde waitress glowering at her. Regina rolls her eyes and looks away. What was her name again? Emily? Emma, she corrected to herself. The girl had just rolled into town last month and immediately took the waitressing job left behind by Ruby who decided law enforcement was more her speed (Regina privately thought that was to spend more time with Graham at the sheriff's station). In the first week she was working at the diner, Emma had spilled coffee on Emma's shirt right before an important meeting with members of the town council. Admittedly, Regina had been on edge that day. Henry was at home with the flu, and she had been running on fumes, so she could hardly be blamed for overreacting just a little bit. Emma, no wilting flower herself, counterattacked and after an exchange of heated words that soon became fodder for town gossip, they tacitly decided to avoid interactions at all costs.

Regina was interrupted from her musings by someone sliding in the booth across from her.

"You make that look really good." Regina looked at the young man in disdain. "The coffee, I mean." He smirked, clearly thinking he looked attractive.

Regina sighed. She may be young, but her business wear was usually enough to ward off men in diners. Apparently this one was bolder than most. He was clearly a few years younger than her, probably fresh out of college.

"I'm actually waiting for someone, so if you don't mind-"

"I'm Joey." He wasn't taking the hint.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pleasure. Now if you don't mind, I'm not interested so-"

"I'm travelling with my friend over there." He gestured at a blonde man sitting at the counter who was observing their interaction with interest. "I'm so glad we stopped here. Such a charming town. Really beautiful." He stared directly at Regina as he said this. Regina heard a snort from the counter. She turned to glare at the waitress who just smirked.

With a sigh, she turned back to Joey. "Look," she said, fast losing patience.

"Mom?" Regina looked up at Henry, his round cheeks ruddy from the cold and his hair in disarray.

"Mom?" Joey asked incredulously. He looked back and forth between mother and son.

"Yes, mom." Regina pulled Henry into the booth next to her and kissed his head. They both stared at Joey who was clearly floundering.

"But you're..." he gestured at Regina. "You don't look old enough-I mean-"

"Wait!" Henry earnestly looked at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Are you my new daddy?" Regina heard another stifled chuckle from the counter.

"Umm...enjoy coffee with your mom." Joey almost ran out of the diner.

Henry giggled. "That works every time." Regina smiled at him fondly.

"Well done, Henry. He was annoyingly persistent."

"Nice going, kid." Regina looked up to find Emma with a pitcher of coffee and a cup for Henry.

"Thanks!" Henry took a sip from his cup. "Cinnamon! You remembered!"

Emma laughed, ruffling Henry's hair. "Of course I did. Its the best way to drink hot chocolate."

Regina looked back and forth between them. "You know my son?"

Emma nodded, her previous hostility tempered. "Well, in all fairness, I didn't know he was your son until now. But I should have guessed. You guys look a lot alike."

Regina nodded and couldn't help smiling. She knew that Emma wouldn't have guessed she had a 12 year old son, considering that Regina herself was just 28. She appreciated that Emma didn't bring her age up though. While she would never ever give up Henry for the world, she didn't like to be reminded of her mistakes at 16.

Henry looked between the two of them and then laughed. "Wait, Emma, is my mom the one who was a bitch to you your first week in?"

"Henry! Language!" He shrugged apologetically.

"Kid..." Emma's face was bright red and Regina would find that funny if she wasn't mortified herself.

"I didn't do anything wrong! You were the one that spilled coffee all over me and didn't even help me clean up or pay for my dry cleaning."

"Well, you're the one who called me the screw up waitress who can't even handle pouring coffee correctly!"

"Well I was right, wasn't I?"

"Ok, stop!" Henry looked at them pointedly and both women fell silent, clearly embarrassed they had somehow once again riled each other up. "Mom, be nice to Emma. She's not that bad. Emma, my mom can be grouchy when she's stressed but trust me. Her bark is way worse than her bite."

"Is that so?" Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes, but looking at her son, figured that clearing the air was the least she could do for him.

She took a deep breath. "Look, Ms. Swan-"

"Emma," she corrected quickly.

"Emma," Regina liked the way the name rolled off her tongue. "I...apologize for the incident a month ago. I was having a stressful day and-"

"Hey, I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about it and start over?" Emma smiled hopefully and Regina was struck by just how enchanting a picture she made with her blonde curly hair and sparkling green eyes.

"That sounds good to me."


End file.
